The Quest For Mother Nature
by GuardianLeen
Summary: Things seem to running smoothly for Himeno and Hayate...Until Sasame drops the big bomb on 'em - Liefe Knights can't age. So they're now off on a quest to locate Mother Nature, hoping she can change their fate! The sequel to Do You Love Me?


The Quest For Mother Nature By: Guardian Leen Written: 8/18/03 Disclaimer: I don't own Pretear.but I REALLY wish I did! ;_;  
  
Feedback would be awesome if you wouldn't mind commenting!  
  
Note: It's been months since I've written anything! O_o Sorry people! I, unfortunately, have a life and it makes things so much harder to update stories! Like the title? Yeah, I know it's cheesy but it'll stay this way till I can think of anything better. Ah, well. Also, this is a disclaimer! DON'T read this unless you have read the first story!!! If you do, not only will it spoil the whole other fanfic for you but you'll be majorly confused as well! Well, enjoy the prologue to the sequel of my previous fanfiction, Do You Love Me?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Quest For Mother Nature - Prologue  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
And so they became a couple, almost instantly in fact. After the previous day's events the two were so ecstatic they could hardly conceal their happiness. From that day forward, Himeno and Hayate were hardly ever seen apart.except when he called her "Tulip Head", of course, when, in that case, she would smack him across the face and leave him in the dust to recover. But, besides the minor complications in their dependence on one another, they were considerably content for a time. However, only a few months into their relationship, plots took a turn for the worst.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was a seemingly beautiful summer day. The sun was illuminated so brightly and so up in the sky, it nearly blinded anyone who gazed up directly into it. The birds were chirping, the breeze blowing lightly and the clouds as fluffy and soft as whipped cream.what could possibly occur on such a wonderful day?  
  
Sitting silently at a crystal clear glass table in her family garden near their fountain, a slightly older, Himeno Awayuki sipped her Earl Gray tea, gazing out upon the gracious scenery. She wore a baby blue sundress, wrapped around with a canary yellow ribbon. The same colored ribbon tied back her pale pink hair. Across from her was Hayate, his arms folded, staring through the table at the ground. She looked up at him and smiled, "You've got a tan." She placed a frail hand on top of his larger one. His sleeveless navy shirt left his arms widely available to be tanned, but a pair of lightened jeans concealed his legs. He looked up at her, pulling away quickly and stammered, "Y-yeah right." She chuckled, "No matter what I do you're always so nervous!" She, once again, picked up her tea and drank from it, sighing, "What am I going to do with you?"  
  
Hayate blushed at her words and attempted to change the subject, "S- so, uh, where's you family?"  
  
"The usual," Himeno stated, "Mother's off at work and Dad's up writing again." The young man's mouth curved upward. Himeno finally had begun coming around a while back and called Natsue her Mother now, though still recalled her birth Mother now and then. Kaoru also started back on his novels again and published new books every month or so, often forgetting about his claywork, and making Hayate's work load a little lighter in the process, which certainly didn't bother him. The girl resumed her explanation and added, "And Mayune's out seducing boys as her playthings-" The two looked up at one another and exclaimed in unison, "As usual!" They chuckled and Hayate finished for her, "Oh, and let me guess-" he shifted his weight and held his head in his hands, "Mawata is playing with the kids?" By kids, he was referring to Shin, Hajime and Mannen. Himeno grinned, "Yup! She's quite the little homemaker now, ain't she?" Hayate gave her a sly look, "You could learn from her y'know." Her eyes became shifty, ".What was that?" He turned away absentmindedly, ".Never mind."  
  
There was a small pause for a bit, "So.the others are at work?" Himeno asked, "Except for Takako, I suppose, who's around here somewhere."  
  
The man looked away, "I guess, but."  
  
She turned upwards, ".But, what? Is something wrong?"  
  
Hayate took some of his own tea that had remained in front of him for the past few minutes and sipped it, "Well," he noted, "It seems to me Sasame has been avoiding us lately.Haven't you noticed?"  
  
Himeno thought for a moment before speaking, but then responded with, ".Now that I think about it.Yeah, I haven't seen much of him lately. What do you think happened?"  
  
"I'm.not sure." He spoke, "But something appears to be different about him.as if something is bothering him inside."  
  
The two remained quiet for a few moments, hoping to think of an excuse for Sasame's strange behavior. Through the silence, a young girl's cries could be heard in the distance calling their names, "Himeno! Hayate!" Himeno turned around to their garden entrance to see a thoroughly upset Takako tumbling towards them. Himeno ran to her in shock as the woman wrapped her arms around her, "Oh, Himeno!" Takako sobbed. Hayate sprinted towards the girls and asked her seriously, "What happened? Takako, are you all right?"  
  
As Takako continued to cry, Himeno and Hayate gazed at one another, silently asking each other if they knew how to console her. Suddenly, Takako came out with a blunt, "Sasame.broke up with me."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
End of the Prologue! So, what do y'all think so far? Satisfied yet? Well you'll find out next chapter why Sasame would do such a horrible thing to Takako! Hehehe! Look forward to it, and don't forget to review! NO flames either! 


End file.
